


If...

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: I Could Series - Francesco Marciuliano (Poetry)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Poetry, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A specimen of the Edwardian didactic style of feline poetry</p>
            </blockquote>





	If...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosencrantz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosencrantz/gifts).



If you can sit atop the Sunday papers  
And cover things your owner wants to read,  
If you can give a maiden aunt the vapours  
Then vanish when it's time to be de-fleaed,  
If you can crouch for hours because you've scented  
A mouse that isn't really there at all,  
And sit and wash, pretend you never meant it,  
While worried humans open up the wall,

If you can get in the refrigerator,  
And steal a fresh and pricey piece of trout,  
Eat it and sick it up a little later;  
If you can mew all night to be let out,  
Then to be let back in, within a minute;  
If you can arch your back and scratch and spit,  
Yours is the box and you may sit within it,  
And, what is more, you'll be a cat, my kit.


End file.
